


Falling Water - Prompto Argentum

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [77]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: I am whipped for this ball of sunshine...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 5





	Falling Water - Prompto Argentum

**Author's Note:**

> I am whipped for this ball of sunshine...

Huddled under a blanket with your boyfriend was the only place you wanted to be when it rained. Prompto Argentum was like a space heater on those kinds of days, wrapping you in his arms to keep the chill away.

You lay on top of the man, clutching to the front of his shirt to keep from falling off the couch. The sound of rain hitting the windows became background noise as you basked in the presence of your lover.

“You’re so warm,” you smiled, snuggling closer to the blond. Prompto chuckled quietly, the sound making your own laugh bubble from your throat. Placing quick kisses atop your crown, one of Prompto’s hands trailed down your back and cupped your ass, pulling you flush against his lithe form. His kisses quickly turned playful and he covered your face and neck in them.

Your giggle filled the small living room and it wasn’t long before Prompto joined the mirth, his beautiful laugh mingling with yours. You sat up, straddling the blond, watching as his nose scrunched in joy as he laughed. A tender expression overtook your face as you looked at him, a warm feeling filling your chest.

“I love you, Prompto.” The words shocked the blond, his sapphire eyes going wide and his face growing hot. Sure, the two of you had been with each other for some time and had been intimate before. But neither of you had dared to say those three words -- those three little words that held such power over another.

With a smile, you cupped his face, pressing your lips to his forehead, “I love you, Prompto. With everything I have, I love you…” The silence lengthened between the two of you, and your smile began turning downwards. _Does he not feel the same?_

As soon as that thought flitted through your mind, Prompto’s lips were on yours, his fingers digging into the flesh of your waist. ****His hands pulled your hips against his, making you gasp when he ground against you. A moan slipped from you when Prompto’s tongue slipped into your mouth.

“Perfection,” Prompto growled, catching your bottom lip with his teeth and giving a light tug and making you whimper.

***

You woke on top of Prompto, the blond stroking your exposed skin. You groaned, already feeling the stiffness in your lower half from him having -- nearly -- fucked you senseless. As you situated yourself against his chest, an apologetic smile graced his lips.

“Sorry, (Y/n),” he muttered into your hair. You hummed against him, barely able to keep your eyes open. He was a space heater normally, but he always seemed warmer after sex. It was one of the many weaknesses you had when it came to the blond beneath you -- second only to his freckles.

A sudden chill made you shiver and cuddle closer. When the chill didn’t go away, your eyes cracked open and you jumped slightly.

 _When did it stop raining?_ You thought, slowly detangling yourself from Prompto. You grabbed one of the blankets that had fallen to the floor, wrapping it around your shoulders as you approached the window. Placing a hand to the glass, you watched as the heat from your body made the glass fog up.

The world outside had been covered in white and snow drifted lazily from the sky to land silently on the ground. You heard Prompto rise from the couch, coming to stand behind you as his arms encircled your middle.

“Beautiful,” he muttered against your shoulder. You couldn’t help but agree.

“It really is beautiful…”

“I wasn’t talking about the snow.”

You turned to face him, seeing the serious expression that covered his face, and the love that filled his eyes. His expression only broke due to the smirk on his lips, waiting for your reaction.

“You fucking nerd.”


End file.
